prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
EnEn
is a movie exclusive mascot, who made its first appearance in ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2''. A timid fox who attends Fairy Academy, who often has trouble speaking his mind. He is at first pressured into helping Gureru and his shadow steal the Cures' transformation devices, but soon regrets his actions and gets help from the Doki Doki! ''Cures to save Fairy Academy. In [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi|''New Stage 3]], he and Gureru are officially Cure Echo's fairy partners. Appearance EnEn appears as a small fox with tan, and beige fur. He is seen wearing a light blue hood in the movie. Personality EnEn is a very shy, and timid, he often is scared, and hides up to Gureru. EnEn mainly is put onto pressure by Gureru, who wants to steal the Cures' transformation devices, and with his help they manage to steal them, and also because of the Pretty Cure Textbook. Later on, EnEn and Gureru see that Grey is doing bad things, and soon both mascots overcome their fear, and soon join the good side, and help the mascots, and the Cures by holding up the Miracle Lights. Also in the end of the movie the Cures told that EnEn and Gureru will some day become a Pretty Cure fairy partner. History New Stage 2 EnEn is one of the many fairies in Fairy Academy, and dreams of being a partner of a Cure. Later as learning, Gureru gets bored and jealous, and starts to toy with the class, eventually getting kicked out, as the class ended. Gureru then sees EnEn smiling and laughing while reading the Pretty Cure Textbook, and soon gets scared by Gureru's sudden appearance. Both of them have laughs, while Gureru also makes jokes to EnEn. Later on, Gureru hears a voice inside his head, and Gureru takes EnEn with him to go to a sacred room. Gureru enters the room, and he watched a sphere glowing, and as he touches it, his shadow, Grey appears, and tells Gureru to get the Cures' transformation items, which Gureru then agrees. While, EnEn waits for Gureru to come out of the room, however gets dragged by Grey, and EnEn has no choice but to join them. Meanwhile, all the Cures get invitations, while the Doki Doki! Cures get their invitation by Miyuki, and her friends, to go to Fairy Academy. While, at the Fairy Academy, all the mascots were trapped by Grey's other clones, and Gureru felt happy, however EnEn felt frightened. Soon, as some of the Cures were going to the Fairy Academy, all of them (except Doki Doki! Cures) got turned into crystals, and could not move, as also their transformation devices were taken. As for the last, EnEn then was told by Miyuki, after she was defeated, and before she got turned into a crystal to protect the hopes, and also help the arriving Doki Doki! Cures. As of this, EnEn felt sad, while Gureru felt good for himself, until learning that Grey was also planning on destroying the worlds, as after making his first move: blocking the sun, and turning everything dark. Then Gureru tried to stop him, but caused Grey to get angrier. Soon, EnEn found the Doki Doki! Cures, and scared to tell them, he ran away from a Grey clone, causing the Doki Doki! Cures to transform. Soon, all the Grey clones attacked the Cures, however Grey found them hard to defeat as the Textbook had nothing about them yet. While the mascots were tied up and thrown into the waterfall Mepple began to breaking free from it and he called Raquel and told them to help them. Still running away to get the mascots, EnEn and Gureru had to go though many Grey clones. However, the mascots got out with the power of Miracle Light but again got captured. Seeing that they had lost hope, Candy then got up with courage, and waved the Miracle Light, and soon making everyone do that, and soon all the Pretty Cures got awaken and performed their heroic jump. As the Cures finished off fighting all Grey's clones, the Cures meet up with the final giant one, and soon after a big fight, all the Cures put their powers together and Grey finally gets defeated. Last, Gureru meets up with Grey for the last time, and tells him that he has to help, and regain hope at most times, and Grey became good and smiled, as he disappeared into ashes. As for the last, EnEn, and Gureru help the Cures restore the broken Academy, and soon have their party. New Stage 3 In Fairy School, EnEn and Gureru are writing down what they learnt from their teacher on fairy partners. Both of them show the class the miracle lights and what to do when a Pretty Cure is in a pinch. After class, EnEn and Gureru learn from their teacher that new Pretty Cure known as the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure have appeared. The two set off to see the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to help them locate the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Spring Carnival EnEn, along with Gureru, are seen among the students during the trailer of Haru no Carnival. Relationships Gureru: 'In [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2,]] Gureru taunts EnEn, telling him that he is way better than the Pretty Cures. At the end, they become friends. In ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3'', both fairies become Sakagami Ayumi's fairy partners. 'Sakagami Ayumi: '''In ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3, Ayumi asks Gureru and EnEn to be her partners. Both of the fairies agree, so they befriend her. Etymology '''EnEn (エンエン EnEn) is a Japanese onomatopoeia that means to cry (out loud) Trivia *He shares the same voice actress with Shiku Rumi, a supporting character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fairies